1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a magnetism measurement device, a method for manufacturing a gas cell, a magnetism measurement device, and a gas cell.
2. Related Art
An optical pumping-type magnetism measurement device which casts linearly polarized light on a gas cell with an alkali metal gas enclosed therein and thus measures the magnetic field according to the angle of rotation of the plane of polarization is known. As a method for manufacturing the gas cell in such a magnetism measurement device, JP-A-2012-183290 discloses a method including accommodating an ampoule with an alkali metal enclosed therein in a glass cell, casting a laser beam on the ampoule to break the ampoule (form a penetration hole in the ampoule), and filling the cell with a vapor (gas) of the gasified alkali metal.
The casting of the laser beam on the ampoule accommodated in the cell is carried out through the cell. At this time, any damage to the cell due to the laser beam must be avoided while the laser beam breaks the ampoule. Also, melting of the glass material of the ampoule must be avoided because the melting of the glass material of the ampoule generates an unwanted gas, leading to deterioration in the capabilities of the gas cell. However, in the description of the method for manufacturing the gas cell in JP-A-2012-183290, though the glass material of the cell is disclosed, the glass material of the ampoule is not disclosed and the irradiation conditions of the laser beam or the like are not disclosed, either. Thus, a gas cell and a magnetism measurement device with excellent capabilities that can be stably manufactured by processing an ampoule without damaging the cell and without melting the glass material of the ampoule, and methods for manufacturing the gas cell and the magnetism measurement device, are demanded.